Wedded Sleeplessness
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Jack can't sleep. Set during The Newlywed Game. Title a slight play on the phrase Wedded Bliss.


**July 7 - 20, 2010**

**I was thinking about 2x02 "The Newlywed Game" tonight, and wondered: what happened after Jack and Sue said good night that first evening in the house?**

**We know they slept in separate rooms, but what were they—or rather, Jack—thinking?**

**For some reason I like writing from Jack's perspective. -shrug-**

**Hypothetical, and I'm embellishing a little. I don't know a whole lot about anybody's past, much less Jack's.**

**I know the second part doesn't quite fit with the episode, but… it spiraled out of control on me. Jack's pretty good at keeping a secret… :P**

* * *

Jack nodded, satisfied that sleeping arrangements were figured out, and started to leave the kitchen.

"Jack, wait," Sue stopped him, and for one brief moment, his heart stopped.

Was she going to suggest that they kiss good night to keep up the façade, in case the neighbors were watching?

"I was thinking, maybe one of us should leave the light off in our room."

Jack frowned, finding himself relieved but somehow disappointed all at once, and Sue continued, "If the neighbors notice the lights are on in two different bedrooms every night, it could make them suspicious. Not too many newlyweds… sleep in separate rooms."

Jack made a face, nodding as Sue asked, "Am I over-thinking this?"

"No," he assured her quickly. "No, it's a good point. I'll keep my light off."

"Or I could keep mine off," Sue suggested.

"You already can't hear. It only seems fair that I should be the one that can't see," Jack insisted as Sue smiled her thanks.

"Tell Levi if he hears a loud thud in the middle of the night not to worry," Jack smiled, glancing down at the Retriever, who whined slightly as Sue smiled.

After a beat, Jack signed _**good night**_, and Sue nodded as she replied, "Good night."

As he made his way up the stairs to unpack, Jack pondered his first day "married" to Sue.

From getting Garrett's approval to moving into the house to now, it had been an interesting day, he mused as he transferred the contents of his suitcase to the dresser and the guest bathroom.

He had to admit, it had gone all right.

They made a pretty good team, and Sue _was_ a great cook.

He smiled at the thought of that tuna noodle casserole. He hadn't been lying: it _had_ been the best he'd ever eaten. …Mostly because the only time he'd ever eaten tuna noodle casserole was when he was eight and his aunt had overcooked it but made him eat it anyway.

He laughed at that memory, but his mind quickly snapped back to this morning.

"**She's your responsibility,"** Garrett had said, completely serious.

_I can handle that_, Jack vowed now, smiling to himself as he changed clothes.

After all, Sue had been his responsibility from the start! He was used to it by now.

"**And now, I pronounce you husband and wife."**

That had caught him off-guard, he remembered as he climbed into bed, clasping his hands behind his head.

Well, at least Garrett hadn't told him to kiss the bride…

But still, what a statement!

And the way Sue had looked at him!

That glance, and today's events, had gotten him thinking.

They really did make a pretty convincing couple if he was completely honest with himself…

Jack groaned as he flipped over onto his side.

So much for being able to "sleep anywhere"…

The thoughts paraded through then, a never-ending torrent of reminders and suggestions that kept Jack awake far longer than he'd hoped.

Sue's point about newlyweds sleeping in separate rooms had come as a surprise, and to say he hadn't thought about suggesting they just sleep in the same room to stay in-character would be a lie.

But he'd pushed the temptation out of his mind, chiding himself for even thinking such a thing.

Sue would never have gone for it, even if they'd been in a one-bedroom house or apartment.

And if roles had been reversed and Sue had made the suggestion, Jack would have protested.

It would have been frowned upon anyway, both by the Bureau and by Jack and Sue's own morals.

He wasn't about to share a bed with a woman, no matter what the situation or how close they were, and he knew Sue wouldn't go for it, either. Sharing a _room_ might be acceptable, but it would definitely depend on the situation.

Well, actually, Jack mused, if they'd had company in a one-bedroom place, they would have made it work. …But they hadn't, so they didn't need to worry.

Still, the thought crept back in as he stared at the wall, and for a brief moment, he pictured himself actually married.

Sue was right, he realized. With a wife, a dog, and a couple of kids, he could picture himself in a place like this.

The more he thought about it, the more he pictured himself with Sue, and he sort of liked the image.

"**What I want to know is: where're you going on your honeymoon?"** Lucy had asked, that teasing glint in her eye.

Good question, Jack decided now. If he ever were to get married, the honeymoon would probably depend on the girl.

And in this scenario, had he really married Sue, Jack would have kept the honeymoon location a secret until after the wedding.

He smiled at the thought, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Sleep came quickly after that, but didn't last long.

Jack found himself waking up from a very good dream at what his alarm clock told him was four am. And sleep wouldn't return, no matter what he did.

He counted sheep.

He counted backward from 100.

He replayed songs in his head.

He took deep breaths.

He tried stretching.

He read a book that had been left in his suitcase from some other trip.

Nothing worked.

Finally, at six am, his eyes closed and he was able to get an hour of sleep before giving up on the idea—he needed to get up soon anyway.

* * *

"What's not to like?" Jack smiled lamely.

Sue returned the smile and replied, "That's true…"

They fell into an awkward silence for a second before Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Remember, don't turn the lights on," Sue reminded him.

"Right," he agreed, nodding.

They fell silent for a few more awkward moments before Sue spoke up again.

"Um, night," she smiled, and he returned the sentiment.

As they headed for their respective rooms, Jack stopped at his doorway and turned, watching Sue slip into the master bedroom.

When the door was firmly closed behind Sue and Levi, Jack entered the guest room, using the light from the hallway to pick his way to the dresser and then the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the thoughts crowded in and sleep eluded him again.

"**Actually, I'm wondering how you and I ever ended up together,"** she'd said.

He had to admit, the comment had stung a little. But still, it made some sense…

Their back story stunk.

It was boring, and they'd put it together last-minute.

But Joseph and Betty seemed to buy it, and Betty had commented on how cute they were together. That had to count for something, right?

"**Isn't she cute when she's steamed?"** he'd said tonight.

That was true.

Oh, geez, had he just thought that?

"God, get me through this case, please… Preferably _without_ making a bigger fool of myself…" he sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and resting his elbows on his knees.

When he really thought it through, he'd meant what he said.

Sue _was_ pretty cute.

That was one of the first things he'd noticed about her when she'd first stormed into his office—that and her attitude, he mused, chuckling at the memory.

Come to think of it, she was upset then, and she had been pretty darn adorable.

And she'd only gotten cuter.

But he'd never tell her that!

And he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone else, either, even under threat of death. The team would know in less than a day—word traveled fast at the FBI, after all.

Still, he'd be lying if he said Sue wasn't attractive.

Heck, any man who saw her probably wanted to ask her out!

Howie, Troy, David, Scott, Tony… the list of men who had flirted with or gone out with Sue was long.

But Jack knew her better than a lot of people did.

He knew that that beauty went deeper than just her appearance, that it penetrated to Sue's very core.

With a sigh, he slid out of bed and wandered into the hall, noticing that Sue's door was open a few inches.

He was about to head down the stairs when Levi poked his head through the gap, whining.

"What's the matter, Levi?" Jack asked, frowning at the dog. "Do you have to go out?"

Levi didn't move any closer to Jack, but scooted backward, looking back into the room.

"Is something wrong with Sue?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

Levi only stared at him, and Jack stepped over to the door, pushing it open gently.

Glancing in, he found Sue sleeping peacefully.

"She looks fine, Levi," Jack sighed, staring down at the dog. "What's the problem?"

Levi whined, looking at Jack with his tongue lolling out.

"What?" Jack asked again, confused.

Levi padded over to the bed, resting his nose on the comforter, and Jack noticed then just how beautiful Sue looked when she was sleeping.

_Wait, beautiful? Did I just think that?_

He groaned then, and he could have sworn that Levi frowned at him.

With a sigh, Jack turned and left the room, closing the door behind him before he headed back to his room, preparing himself for another sleepless night.

* * *

**Notes**: Pretend they had a late dinner. Joseph doesn't get home 'til late anyway, was what I could gather.

I was getting sick of trying to finish this, so this is what you get.

I really didn't feel like breaking them into chapters.

**First part**: 916 words

**Second part**: 638

**Total words**: 1554

**Time**: Way too long.


End file.
